camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ernemann
http://static.flickr.com/95/229518150_16b3eb996a_t.jpg Heinrich Ernemann, the company founder Once Heinrich Ernemann (*1850, +1928) owned a shop for linen goods, trimmings and stockings in Dresden. In 1889 he and his Partner Mr. Matthias founded Dresdner photographische Apparate-Fabrik Ernemann & Matthias. Around 1890 the company started to run steam engines. 1991 Matthias left the company. Ernemann was self-educated about photography and talented for getting into that business. The first products of his company were wooden cameras for professional photographers. Until 1996 the own production of camera parts covered mainly the wooden parts, other camera parts had to be bought from suppliers. Then Ernemann added four new departments for camera parts production. The booming camera industry in Dresden led to a period of overproduction. Heinrich Ernemann knew how to get through the crisis: He transformed his factory to a stock market company, the Heinrich Ernemann, Aktiengesellschaft für Cameraproduktion in Dresden, founded in 1899. It produced cameras and movie projectors in Dresden and Görlitz. http://static.flickr.com/84/229528093_5e6dfbfdc2_t.jpg '' Kino I (1903?) for 17.5mm film'' In 1903 Ernemann began to produce small cine cameras for amateurs. In 1904 Heinrich Ernemann's called his son back from the U.S., from where he had sent him 5 years earlier to get international experience. Alexander Ernemann became technical director in the company, and with him the cinematographic activities were driven further. The first cinema projector didn't work really well, but that failure resulted in the construction of the steel projector "Imperator" in 1909. In 1907 Ernemann introduced its first SLR camera. In 1908 it started making its own lenses. Until then it had purchased lenses from Carl Zeiss and Goerz. Before the first world war, Ernemann employed Johan Steenbergen, who later founded Ihagee, also in Dresden. In 1920 Ernemann formed a company for its movie projectors together with the steel producer Krupp, Ernemann-Krupp Kinoapparate. The successor of this projector company still exists today (see links). http://static.flickr.com/71/229501676_3638039ebc_m_d.jpg The Ernemann factory buildings with the famous '''Ernemann Tower' '' In 1923 the camera division moved to its new factory building in Dresden-Striesen. The building's central high-riser was not the first in Germany, but since its construction plans had been made much earlier it is the first one ever planned successfully in Germany. It is known until today as the Ernemann tower. This tower later became the symbol of VEB Pentacon. At Ernemann Ludwig Bertele developed the "Ernostar 1:2" asymmetric lens with six elements. For this powerful lens the company introduced the Er-Nox cameras for 6×4.5 and 6×9 format in 1924 and 1925 and renamed them to Ermanox. In 1926 a reflex version of the Ermanox followed, and the Ernostar lens could be improved. Then it was an unusually fast and huge f:1.8 85mm lens, allowing photography in dimly lit theaters and the like, using only available light. Other famous cameras from Ernemann include the Bob folding series and the Heag line of sophisticated folding cameras. In 1926 Ernemann merged with ICA, also in Dresden, Goerz in Berlin and Contessa-Nettel in Stuttgart to become Zeiss Ikon. Until then Ernemann had got 213 patents. Cameras * Berry * Bob series 0-XV * Bobette I * Bobette II * Edison * Er-Nox * Ermanox (rigid body) * Ermanox (Klapp or strut-folding body) * Ermanox Reflex * Ernette * Europa * Ernemann-Rundblick-Camera (360degrees panorama camera) * Ernoflex, Klapp Reflex * Film K * Globus * Globus Stereo * Heag series 0-XVI * Klapp * Klapp Stereo * Liliput * Liliput Stereo * Mignon-Kamera * Rolf I * Rolf II * Simplex * Simplex Ernoflex * Unette * Universal * Velo Klapp * Zwei-Verschluss-Camera Links * Ernemann Movie projectors * Ernemann in German at Wikipedia * Ernemann page at Collection G. Even's site * Dresdner page about Ernemann-Werke Category: Camera makers Category: Germany